Casi
by Kiku Toboso
Summary: Solo eran dos extraños que querían olvidarse de sus problemas por una noche.
1. Capítulo 0

Tomó las llaves del apartamento y su celular, mirando al encendedor por unos segundos. Pasó las manos por sus bolsillos y sintió una cajetilla de cigarros que no recordaba haber comprado. Al otro extremo de la mesita, su billetera reposaba justo como la había dejado hace diez minutos, sin ningún documento a no ser por su licencia de conducir, el cual sacó antes de poner la billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo. Como lo sospechaba, el fijador de cabello solo había logrado que sus mechas brillaran de una manera claramente no natural, y el rulo que nunca se acomodaba seguía notándose fuera de su cabellera castaña.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso rápidamente el saco. Lo pensó más de dos veces, pero decidió llevar también una chalina. El ruido fuera de su puerta le advirtió que también debería llevar un paraguas, y aunque estaba ya muy desconforme con la cantidad de cosas que llevaba encima, tomó el único que tenía de mala gana.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto hace ya dos días, recordó que mañana en la tarde debía mandar a hacer una copia extra de su juego de llaves. Excepto por la de los cuartos. Abrió su paraguas al mismo tiempo en que su hombro empujó la puerta principal hacía afuera, y su cuerpo comenzó a extrañar la calefacción.

Lovino Vargas, o más conocido por la prensa italiana y casi todas las personas que conocía como el hermano de Feliciano Vargas y Romeo Vargas, ocultó su nariz detrás de su chalina. En toda su vida, nunca había sentido más frío que en esa noche, estaba seguro de eso. Ni siquiera cuando salió de la estación de trenes de Rennes por primera vez, con el abrigo sobre una de sus maletas, hace una semana.

El bar que le había recomendado internet no debería estar muy lejos, y por las fotos, sería fácil de reconocer. Debía aceptar que estaba algo nervioso. No era la primera vez que salía por la noche con la intención de despertar con algún desconocido, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en esta ciudad. En este país, en realidad, ya que aquella vez en Cannes estaba con Feliciano y regresaron al hotel antes de la media noche.

Recordó que no había traído el encendedor consigo, y maldijo a su memoria y el nerviosismo que solo podía intentar ocultar. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de todo y volver a su departamento, las luces del _Insolites _le invitaron a resguardarse del frío.

* * *

Dejó su abrigo en la entrada, junto con su chalina y el paraguas. Unas miradas desconocidas se posaron en él y Lovino solo las ignoró, por el momento. Se fue a sentar en la barra, y pidió un vino dulce. El barman asintió y escuchó el pedido de dos chicas antes de servirle la copa, y Lovino no le dio mucha importancia ya que se encontraba mirando de reojo a las personas alrededor suyo.

Se quedó mirando a un grupo de chicas en el area que parecía imitar la sala de una casa. Si Feliciano hubiera estado con él, no hubiera perdido el tiempo en correr hacía ellas. Y él le hubiera seguido.

Pero cuando estaba solo, nunca se movía de su sitio. Cuando venía solo, traía solo una identificación en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y dejaba todo lo demás porque no lo iba a necesitar. El pasaporte era demasiado grande, pero el documento italiano era identificable donde sea y ya que lo llevaba consigo justo con el propósito de que lo identifiquen si el no pudiera, decidió llevarlo consigo también esta vez.

No notó que su copa de vino estaba servida hasta que comenzó a aburrirse.

No pensaba en salir a fumar aún, no solo. De igual forma no podría ya que no había traído el encendedor. No tenía ganas de hacer algún esfuerzo o favor a alguien, no estaba de humor para eso. Esperaba que sea todo lo contrario.

—...no, Francis, salí un rato. No te preocupes. Gracias. Lo sé. Oh...

Tomó un poco de su vino, mirando rápidamente al desconocido que se acababa de sentar a su lado, y seguía hablando por teléfono. Su conversación no duro mucho más, pero el extraño parecía disfrutarla, porque cada cierto tiempo reía un poco y no paraba de sonreír.

—...hasta luego, cuídate. Sí, gracias. ¡Un abrazo!

Soltó un suspiro mientras guardaba su teléfono, y le dió un vistazo a la carta de licores antes de pedir uno propio del bar. El italiano trataba de identificar el acento que pudo notar. Sabía que no era italiano, aunque sí se parecía un poco al suyo cuando hablaba en francés.

Lovino dejó su copa, avanzada hasta la mitad y la miró por unos segundos mientras sus dedos seguían sosteniendo la base.

—¿Vino dulce?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz a su lado, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al que pronto ya no sería un extraño.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Intuición.

Lovino giró un poco su banco hacia él, mirando de nuevo a su copa. La verdad, estaba un poco impresionado. Antonio pidió un trago propio del bar y el chico de la barra se lo sirvió gustoso.

—No sabía que pedir, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí. Me quedé con lo que conozco.

—Oh, también es la mi primera vez que vengo -hizo una breve pausa para agradecerle al bartender por su bebida, y se movió para estar frente a Lovino- ...¡Espero que este trago sea bueno!

Su risa sonaba despreocupada, de nuevo, tanto que pudo relajarlo. Lovino se rió un poco también, asintiendo.

—Me llamo Antonio, encantado.

Apretó su mano con una expresión rígida.

—Lovino.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Soy italiano ¿Y tú?

—¡Español! Pero me acabo de mudar de París, he vivido allí por más de dos años.

—hm...

Solo asintió a la información personal extra. Aunque sabía que no era muy fuera de lo normal, siempre se sentía incómodo. No quiso pensar mucho en detalles absurdos, aunque no era difícil distraerse con el físico de Antonio.

—Yo también me acabo de mudar...

—¿Oh? ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—...estoy estudiando en la universidad.

-¿Qué estudias?

—Derecho.

—¿En serio? Debe ser difícil...

Vio como Antonio tomó un trago de su bebida y se encogió de hombros, terminando su copa mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo y tenía que corregir eso rápido. Cambiar de tema antes que Antonio supiera que Lovino odiaba su carrera y su suerte y su vida.

—A veces. ¿Y tú que haces?

—Ah, soy fotógrafo….

Fue por solo un momento, pero Lovino podría jurar que notó en Antonio un tono amargo.

—¡Pero también sé tocar algunos instrumentos! y… bueno, en París tocaba el piano en el restaurante de un amigo…

Lovino asentía mientras Antonio le contaba sobre el restaurante, que era de cinco tenedores y tenia de chef a Francis, con quién estaba hablando hace solo unos minutos. Él era su mejor amigo y Lovino comenzó a preguntarse si el desconocido que tenía enfrente estaba tratando de engañar a su novio, Francis, mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad. De todas formas, ¿Por qué vino aquí? Los ojos verdísimos del español le observaban con tanta inocencia que Lovino pensó que tal vez estaba perdiendo su tiempo ya que no buscaban lo mismo.

Pero, Antonio valía la pena un esfuerzo.

—…Por cierto —interrumpió Lovino, antes que Antonio comenzara a contarle sobre este otro amigo llamado Gillert, ¿o Gilbert?—, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si entiendo bien, has estudiado dos… cosas.

Frunció el ceño, pero el gesto se lo dirigía a sí mismo. No pudo pronunciar la palabra "carreras". Las palabras de su padre le penetraban la mente incluso estando tan lejos, incluso cuando no se daba cuenta. Pero Antonio seguía sonriendo, y asintió.

—Tengo veinticuatro. Espera, déjame adivinar tu edad…

Lovino no pudo evitar hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras veía el rostro pensativo de Antonio, y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras sus ojos bajaban hacía el cuello del otro, y más abajo.

—¿…veinte…. y… dos?

Al parecer Antonio hacia ejercicio porque, estaba seguro que podía notar sus músculos a través del polo que traía puesto.

—nada mal….

—¡¿Acerté…?! ¿Lovino?

Tiró su cabeza hacia arriba cuando escuchó su nombre, rogando mentalmente que el rubor en sus mejillas no se viera tan evidente como se sentía.

—um, tú…. Eh…

Trató de pensar rápido, ¿Qué había dicho Antonio? Recordaba su tono alegre y la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Iba a adivinar su edad, y luego dijo su nombre.

Antonio, que acababa de decir su nombre y debería hacerlo de nuevo, inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado.

—Lo siento, estoy algo… distraído.

_Con tu cuerpo._

—Oh, ¡está bien! Pero… ¿Tienes veintidós…o no?

Recordó discutir con sus padres hace sobre la universidad, poco después de que acabara sus estudios generales con notas rozando la línea entre lo promedio y lo muy bueno. Feliciano aún estudiaba arte y Romeo ya era algo conocido por muchos de los profesores de teatro del instituto al cual Lovino hubiera preferido ir también. Había trabajado en un museo ofreciendo guías y también en algunos cafés sin saber qué hacer ni si debería ceder. Hace un año se dio cuenta que ser el sucesor del estudio de abogados Vargas era su única opción y no iba a tener veintiún años para siempre. Y hace unos meses, se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaba vivir en su propia casa aunque sabía que llegaría a extrañar a sus hermanos y talvez a un miembro de la familia más y regresaría en las vacaciones, algunos días al menos.

Pero hoy supo que Antonio era muy expresivo, y solo por eso, quería verlo contento de nuevo por sus capacidades de intuición.

—Sí… en realidad sí.

La sonrisa de Antonio hizo que la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros desapareciera, y permitió que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro cuando escucho la risa de felicidad del otro.

También dejó que hablaran del clima, y Lovino paso un buen rato quejándose de la lluvia y el frío. Pidió el trago de Antonio, que en realidad estaba bueno y le parecía muy ligero, y Antonio pidió el mismo vino dulce que tomó antes Lovino. Hablaron del bar, Antonio se rio porque los dos lo encontraron en internet cuando buscaron "bar gay en Rennes" en Google y Lovino se sintió libre de darle una palmada en el brazo porque estaba seguro que solo se burlaba del color de sus mejillas.

Pero rio con él.

Era ridículo.

La tercera vez que pidieron algo de tomar, Lovino le preguntó si el collar que llevaba en el cuello era un crucifijo, y Antonio sacó la cruz que ocultaba su polo para mostrársela a Lovino. Él asintió y le mostró la suya, que no era para nada visible ya que la camisa que llevaba no mostraba también parte de su pecho como el polo de Antonio.

La cuarta vez solo Lovino pidió algo que contenía alcohol, y se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa porque tenía calor. Antonio lo notó. Se miraron un momento sin conversar. El mayor le comentó que él también tenía calor y que encantaban los ojos del otro, a lo que él asintió sin creerle del todo al mismo tiempo en que se dio cuenta que no necesitaban quedarse más tiempo allí.

Lovino pagó la cuenta de los dos, y Antonio pagó el taxi.

* * *

—El maldito ascensor no funciona —dijo Lovino mientras buscaba las llaves de su puerta.

—No importa… —respondió Antonio, y le dio un beso en la nuca— solo fueron dos pisos.

El menor se lamió los labios y asintió, empujando la puerta para abrirla.

Entraron juntos y Lovino apenas tuvo tiempo para tirar las llaves en el mueble y cerrar la puerta antes de que Antonio le quitara su abrigo con una sonrisa que no había visto antes en él. Lovino tiró su chalina al piso y miró al mayor a los ojos mientras este quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sin cuidado en el perchero a su lado.

Antonio puso sus manos en la cintura el otro, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para besarle, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Lovino, haciendo que este inclinara la cabeza hacia un costado y entreabriera los labios. Se besaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lovino, donde Antonio comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y deslizarla hacia abajo cuando los brazos del otro abandonaron su cuello para acariciar el pecho del español por encima de su polo.

Lovino se separó un poco de él y tomo aire, mirando a un lado, aunque el alcohol había suprimido parte su timidez. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Antonio de nuevo, pero esta vez en su cuello, dejando una línea de besos húmedos que llegaban hasta su hombro, donde el calor de su aliento no desapareció incluso cuando Lovino hizo que levantara la cabeza para terminar de sacarle el polo en el que se había apoyado.

Lo besó de nuevo, y Lovino culpó al calor del momento por la sensación que inundaba su torso desde el interior. La espalda de Antonio se sentía como él lo había esperado, y se preguntaba si él también pensaba lo mismo de la suya. Escuchó un ligero sonido proveniente del otro y retrocedió lentamente, hacia su cama, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Antonio abrió los suyos para ver a donde quería ir.

Lovino se acostó en su cama mientras veía a Antonio sonreírle, y él sintió de pronto vergüenza cuando el pantalón del mayor cayó al piso. Desvió su mirada hacia sus propias manos torpemente deslizando su pantalón por debajo de sus tobillos, y Antonio se acercó para acariciar su mejilla y besar la otra. Lovino cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, oyendo el sonido de las sabanas que provocaba el español cuando se posicionó encima de él.

—Así, pareces menor…

No pudo responder, ya que su boca abierta fue interrumpida por otra igual. Las manos de Antonio recorrían su pecho y costados, mientras las de Lovino hacían lo mismo con su espalda, y los dos movían las caderas en busca de la fricción que comenzaban a necesitar.

—Cállate…—suspiró Lovino mientras sentía como él le quitaba la última prenda.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los dos estaban desnudos y las luces de afuera hicieron posible que viera a Antonio besando sus muslos, mientras él se apoyaba en sus codos.

—¿Tienes…?

Sin dejar que Antonio terminara de hablar, Lovino sacó una botella de lubricante casi nueva de su mesa de noche y dos condones que dejó debajo de sus rodillas con la cara ardiendo.

—Gracias.

Asintió en respuesta y solo presionó sus labios juntos mientras Antonio se ponía el condón.

Supuso que él no necesitaría uno, así que ni siquiera le hizo ademán de pararse o moverse, pero aun así esperaba que el otro al menos le preguntará.

Pero en vez de eso ni siquiera le informó de que ya estaba listo, aunque la verdad eso no hubiera sido necesario ya que Lovino estaba muy atento a cada movimiento que Antonio hacía.

De cualquier forma, aún no estaba seguro de lo que el otro está planeando hacer, eso no le importaba mucho en realidad. Es más, todo esto era emocionante para él.

Era por eso que él nunca había tratado tener una relación estable. En realidad, no había tratado de tener ninguna relación. Siempre había rechazado las personas que querían algo con el que no o sea algo de solo una noche.

El sólo pensar en que alguien te necesita como tú necesitas alguien le parecía aterrador. Pero en su mente prefería pensar que simplemente no tenía sentido. Sólo una perdida tiempo.

Los dedos Antonio hicieron que ya simplemente no pudiera pensar más en cosas absurdas.

No pudo evitar gemir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Antonio había lubricado sus dedos, dejó su espalda caer sobre la cama y arqueo su cuello, dejando que los dos dígitos de Antonio lograron su cavidad en busca de algo que haga a Lovino gritar.

—Ah… Antonio— Lovino cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando por fin encontró.

Se mordió los labios para no gemir más fuerte cuando en los dos se dieron cuenta que ese punto especialmente sensible en su cuerpo estaba la merced del mayor. Como si Lovino, el mismo, fuera suyo por de un momento.

Su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas, y la poca paciencia que desde el principio era notoria para Lovino, hiso que Antonio sacara bruscamente sus dedos.

Sólo cuando poder Antonio de frente, miembro en la mano, sus muslos entre sus piernas, poder que él también estaba disfrutando el momento. Y él también, buscaba límite rápidamente para luego solo salir corriendo.

Para Lovino eso estaba bien.

Pudo escuchar algo parecido a un gemido, igual de a del agudo y también grave. Trataba de contenerse solo para escucharlos un poco más mientras los dos se acostumbraban a la nueva sensación que en realidad no era realmente nueva.

Su cintura estaba atrapada entre las manos de Antonio, jalándolo hacía el mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba en el aire. Como siempre, Lovino tuvo problemas por un momento para acostumbrarse a un extraño dentro de él pero se sentía tranquilo, escuchando los susurros del otro que parecían ser para sí mismo. No tenía que ser para él, apenas se conocían.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió sin pensarlo, abrazando la cadera de Antonio con sus piernas y suspiró.

—Mmhmm…

Movió su hombro sobre las sabanas solo porque sí, sintiendo todo caliente, lamentando no haber bebido algo más.

Antonio no dijo más, comenzó a moverse lentamente adentro y fuera de él. Lovino dejaba sonidos salir de su garganta pero se reusaba a abrir su boca. Maldijo un par de veces y las caderas del otro tomaron un ritmo más rápido. En medio del placer, y Lovino comenzó a maldecir lo que está pasando como si no le gustó en realidad. Se calló un poco, sin embargo, cuando Antonio comenzó a gemir. Eran más agudos que los suyos, más des avergonzados.

Su nombre escapaba sus labios cada cierto tiempo, y Lovino no pudo evitar seguir el ritmo sus caderas con las suyas. En un vaivén desesperado por más, más del otro, más fuerza, más rapidez, Antonio se inclinó hacia él y Lovino se enganchó de su cuello mientras ambos disfrutaban de los únicos sonidos sinceros que dos extraños como ellos podían producir ahora.

En el reloj, las 2:30 AM los veía sin pudor alguno, y ellos seguían un tratando de perderse a sí mismos.

* * *

Estaban agotados, esparcidos en la cama de Lovino, el pecho de Antonio subía y bajaba levemente mientras el otro le comentaba que iría a bañarse y que podía quedarse hasta el desayuno.

—¿Puedo ducharme cuando termines?

—Hm… ¿Demorarías mucho?

Lovino podía ver la sonrisa cansada de Antonio, la luz que le brindaba la mesa de noche era suave pero parecía molestarle un poco.

—…usualmente estoy en la ducha por mucho tiempo —añadió, lo que no era del todo verdad.

Solo a veces se demoraba mucho, sobre todo en noches como esta. Pero la mayoría de veces prefería salir rápido antes que comenzara a pensar en... tonterías.

—oh… Bueno… —Antonio parecía reflexionar al respecto, aparentemente no quería esperar mucho tiempo, pero de seguro él tampoco era rápido.

Lovino hiso una mueca y se froto la mejilla.

4:24 AM

Cogió el control remoto cuando vio que Antonio se sentaba en la cama, e hiso lo mismo para estar más cómodo.

—Ve tú.

—¿Estás seguro? —Lovino frunció el ceño.

—Sí, sí…—asintió, y abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero solo sonrió.

Lovino lo miró por unos segundos.

-o... Trataré de no demorar.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y prendió el televisor. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Antonio gruño levemente cuando se levantó. Esperaba que el otro supiera cómo funcionaba la ducha. Él mismo se peleaba con ella en algunas mañanas.

En medio de una mala película, el sonido de las gotas golpeando el piso de la ducha hiso que Lovino recordara el cuerpo desnudo de Antonio sobre el suyo.

Se lo imaginaba, al otro lado de la pared, entre los dos cuartos del departamento.

Cerró los ojos sin quererlo, y se lo imaginó aún mejor.

* * *

Se despertó sin saber por qué. El reloj marcaba más de las 11 AM, y la luz que llegaba de afuera era muy molesta.

No tenía resaca, pero tampoco se sentía perfectamente bien.

A su… ¿lado? dormía Antonio, abrazándolo de la cintura, con la cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedó mirándole por un tiempo, sus pestañas eran un poco más largas de lo común. Su rostro se veía pacifico, casi le hacía sentir culpable la idea de despertarlo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, podía sentirlo. La forma en que lo abrazaba era solo…

Sin pensar mucho, llevó una mano a su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre sus rulos. En la luz natural, parecían más suaves que en el bar, como lo eran en realidad lo eran. Escuchó un ligero sonido proveniente de Antonio, pero nada más. Ningún rastro de estar despertándose.

Poco a poco lo que pasó la noche anterior le vino a la mente. La conversación en el bar, los besos en el umbral de su cuarto, el condón que no utilizo. Sus manos sobre su torso, las manos de él sobre _él._

Y.

_No se bañó._

—¡Asqueroso de mierda quítate de encima! —Le gritó, empujándolo hacia el lado, hacia abajo, donde sea.

Antonio despertó de golpe, retrocediendo que se cayó de la cama, atrayendo a Lovino hacia el borde, los dos atrapados en las sábanas.

Lovino miró hacia abajo, un poco culpable pero aún molesto. Si se había quedado dormido, debía haberle despertado.

Antonio se encogió a sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo, y Lovino podía ver su respiración entre cortada.

—¿…estás bien? —preguntó, viendo como Antonio miraba detrás suyo como si no reconociera donde estaba.

—¿Hm? Sí… —le sonrió, pero no intentó levantarse.

De seguro lo despertó muy bruscamente.

—No me despertaste.

—Ah… sí… te veías muy lindo durmiendo…

Se frotó la cabeza, bostezando.

Lovino se olvidó de haberlo tirado de la cama.

—¿Lindo? Estaba _sudoroso_ y muy _sucio_. No, aún lo estoy.

—Pero lindo.

No pudo evitar sentirse halagado, y eso le molestaba demasiado.

—Eres un asco, incluso estabas abrazándome.

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Antonio se cayó un poco, y se paró sin responderle. Lovino se paró detrás de él, notando de nuevo la pequeña diferencia de estatura.

—Perdón —murmuró Antonio, y luego añadió en un tono más alegre— ¿Qué tal si hago algo para comer? Mientras te bañas.

No quiso decirle nada sobre sus disculpas, y asintió, sin importarle mucho el asunto. Además, no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Y por supuesto que no se sentía curioso de lo que cocinaría Antonio para ambos.

—La cocina está al lado de la sala, no la destruyas mucho.

* * *

Trató de olvidarse del hecho que Antonio hubiera estado en ese mismo lugar, con el agua cayéndole en los hombros. Se iba a ir pronto.

* * *

—Hice tortillas.

Lovino hiso una mueca.

—Comeré tostadas y… ¿Picaste fruta?

—¡Sí! no sabía cuales te gustan para la ensalada.

Asintió, y cogió un bowl.

—La hago yo.

—¿Quieres azúcar en el café?

—Sí, uno.

—Claro.

Lovino Vargas, estudiante de derecho, futuro heredero del estudio de abogados Vargas, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras su amante de una noche le ponía un azúcar a su café.

—Por cierto —comentó Antonio, ensanchando su sonrisa— tienes ojos muy bonitos.

—…gracias—murmuró Lovino, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras veía a Antonio prepararse el café.

En su pecho, las palabras "los tuyos son mucho más lindos" hicieron que su garganta se sintiera seca.

—No hay de que, me gustan.

_Los tuyos me encantan_.

Antonio se sentó en frente suyo y se remojó los labios.

—Tengo veintiún años.

—¿Hm?

—En el bar, adivinaste que tenía veintidós, pero no era así. Tengo un año menos. Aunque recién estoy empezando la universidad. Entré tarde.

—Oh… ¿Por qué?

Antonio Fernández Carreido, probablemente el fotógrafo profesional retirado más joven, sin trabajo ni casa por el momento, tomó dos azucares mientras mantenía su mirada en él.

_Porque no tuve opción. Odio derecho. No entiendo que estoy haciendo. Pero no sirvo para nada más. _

Antonio no habló, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante los ojos rojos de Lovino.

_De repente no sirvo ni para eso._

Decirlo sería estúpido, Lovino lo sabía, Antonio se iba a ir pronto.

—No lo sé, pensé que sería divertido, estabas feliz de poder adivinar cosas sobre mí.

Antonio asintió con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, no le preguntó más, no le contó su historia, no le dio el consejo que hubiera querido tener cuando él estaba en problemas, no le pidió quedarse, no le dijo que estaba solo, no le dijo que tenía problemas para dormir pero con él nada de eso existía, no le dijo que era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien que recién había conocido, no le dijo que lo iba a extrañar cuando se fue.

Pero casi lo hace.

* * *

.-.

* * *

Hola! Este se supone que es un one shot. Pero tengo algunas ideas para una continuación (sin cambiar el final desesperanzador de este fic) y no sé si continuarlo aquí o aparte. Mientras que lo decida esto quedara como historia incompleta

Pero lo más importante, les gustó?

Siendo sincera creo que le falta toquesitos aquí y allá. Es posible que edite este fic (o cap) pero sin hacer algún cambio mayor. De todas formas a mí si me gustó como quedó , y tenía prisa de publicarlo :DD

Agradezco sus lecturas y cualquier muestra de aprecio(?

Disculpen cualquier error :'D

Chao!


	2. Comienzo

En realidad, ni tenía mucho que hacer. Era domingo después de todo. Pero si le decía la verdad a Feliciano, nunca se hubiera callado.

Seguro, era su hermano y todo, pero simplemente no estaba de humor. Acababa de volver a casa con una copia de las llaves de su casa, menos la de los cuartos, y se había encontrado con más de 8 mensajes de voz. Todos de la misma persona.

Al parecer estaba de gira y pasaría por su ciudad, lo que era completamente genial. Mentalmente le agradeció haberle avisado con tiempo. Así tendría al menos unas semanas para organizar su vida en privado. Sus clases ya habían empezado pero sus exámenes estaban aún algo lejos, tenía algo de tiempo para solucionar las cosas con su departamento.

En internet encontró muchas páginas en donde poner un anuncio para compartir el piso, algunas algo sospechosas, y al final escogió la primera que vio, después de revisar más de diez.

_"Departamento de un solo piso, cocina, sala de estar, dos cuartos, baño compartido. Segundo piso en la calle xxxxx (el ascensor está en reparación). No se aceptan mascotas."_

—Augh, que horror.

La oferta no sonaba nada atractiva y él mismo la hubiera ignorado. En realidad el departamento no era tan malo… y bueno, tampoco era muy caro de alquilar.

Tal vez debería mudarse y no decirle a nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza, era trabajo innecesario y lo más probable era que de igual forma tendría que buscar un compañero de piso. Y había una ligera posibilidad que tenga que ser elegido_ él _en vez de elegir a alguien.

Además, su hermano lo iba a visitar. No podría ocultar su dirección por tanto tiempo.

Aunque, ¿por qué no solo se iba a la residencia de su universidad?

Gruñó por su propio pensamiento, sería como una tortura para él. Trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible allí. Ni siquiera había intentado hablar con alguien y esperaba que eso no cambiara.

Y sí, sí. Últimamente había estado de mal humor.

* * *

Miraba su teléfono de reojo mientras leía anuncios por internet, aún no le habían llamado del restaurante, y ya habían pasado dos días.

Cuando lo rechazaron hace tres días en otro restaurante pensó que simplemente era por haber pedido un adelanto de su sueldo si es que era contratado. En verdad, lo iba a necesitar muy pronto. Veía su error ahora y procuró tener una actitud diferente en la última entrevista, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, comenzó más bien a dudar de su habilidad.

Por supuesto, nunca había recibido quejas en su antiguo trabajo… ¿Pero era solo por haber estado trabajando en el restaurante de un amigo?

Siguió bajando y bajando por la página, salteando las casas y residencias estudiantiles.

"_Departamento simple con habitaciones individuales"_

Ese era justo la clase de anuncio del que debería dudar, por la falta de información, pero el precio no estaba muy mal. No podía ser muy exigente tampoco.

Anotó el número adjunto y siguió buscando. No tenía nada que hacer, ni ganas de salir.

Lo sobresaltó el timbre del teléfono y lo cogió de inmediato. No eran del restaurante, solo era Francis de nuevo. Últimamente se preocupaba demasiado por él, más de lo que debería en todo caso.

—¡Antonio!

—Francis.

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas apagado. Ni siquiera estamos a mitad de semana… ¡recién es martes!

—No es nada, solo estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Ah…

Sabía que Francis quería preguntarle si aún no había encontrado trabajo, sí seguía en donde él lo había acomodado y sí se encontraba mejor desde la última vez que lo vio. Pero su amigo, además de estar siendo más amable de lo común, estaba evitando esos temas desde hace unos días.

—Francis, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? —preguntó, forzando otro tono de voz.

—..¡Muy bien! Muy bien, en realidad.

—Me alegro. ¿Alguna aventura recientemente?

—oh… eh…s.. ¡siempre hay algunas!

Antonio pestañeo confundido, nunca había escuchado a su amigo nervioso por algo, así, o más bien, por alguien.

Se encogió de hombros, debería ser solo su imaginación.

—Ah, Francis, ¿Te puedo llamar luego? Creo que tengo otra llamada entrando y…

—Sí sí, hasta luego. Cuídate, por favor.

* * *

Había rechazado a todos los que habían venido a entrevistarse con él hasta ahora. O se veían muy desordenados o demasiado quisquillosos, o muy mayores o muy jóvenes, o muy callados o muy ruidosos… había perdido la cuenta ya. Solo le quedaba una persona por conocer, y realmente no quería pensar en cómo sería. Algunos incluso habían visitado su casa y al irse le habían dicho; "después de todo… creo que no estoy interesado". Que exigentes, que molestos y que fastidio tener que hablar con todos ellos en persona. Es verdad, había cambiado su aviso algunas veces, pero no había dicho nada que no fuese verdad.

Se merecía un buen café, y no tener que preocuparse por limpiar después de tomarlo. Se supone que esa noche conocería al último posible inquilino, y si no encontraba un compañero tendría que mudarse mañana. Pues las oficinas del campus no atendían los fines de semana.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía una cafetería a solo unos bloques de su edificio. Era de esas que parecen pequeñas, pero cuyos dueños saben cómo maximizar el espacio.

Como solía hacer, se sentó en un lugar algo apartado pero cerca a la ventana. Aún no había anochecido, pero no había mucha gente.

Una mesera se le acercó con una sonrisa hospitalaria y él pidió un espresso de inmediato.

Tocaban algo de Brahms en una nota más alta, suave como para parecer desapercibida. Pero pudo reconocerla, uno de sus hermanos la sabía de memoria.

_"mnm hum mmn, ¿Te gusta, Lovi? La tocaré mañana, deberías venir"_

Tal vez debería haber ido a ese recital. Levantó un poco la mirada para ubicar al pianista, pero no lograba identificar de dónde provenía la música.

Su café llegó pronto, la canción aún no terminaba. Nunca había visto a su hermano tocar fuera de casa. ¿Sería diferente acaso? Tomó un sorbo e intentó dejar de lado su melancolía. Podría ir a verlo cualquier día. Es más, _iba _a ir al siguiente recital de su hermanito. Por eso era un buen hermano.

¿Será música grabada? De todas formas un piano no cabría.

"…_tocaba el piano en el restaurante de un amigo-"_

Se tocó el cabello con incomodidad, e intentó cubrirse el cabello con él. Dios mio, Lovino, cuántos días fue. ¿Acaso una semana? ¿O más? Definitivamente más de una semana. Tal vez fueron dos semanas. Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza.

Tenía calor, ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

—Mierda, Lovino, eres peor que un adolescente.

Piensa en otra cosa, la universidad, tu familia, el departamento. Verdad, tenía que encontrar un compañero de cuarto.

Pagó su cuenta y caminó rápido, en el umbral de la puerta distinguió un parlante, la música ahora era de Mozart.

* * *

—¡Gracias! Gracias gracias, ¡Gracias!

—Ah, sí, no hay problema, sí- no los abrazos en serio no- claro, de nada.

—En serio, gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sí…

—No hay problema Antonio, nos vemos mañana.

Antonio le dio un poco más de fuerza a su abrazo, y luego soltó a su jefe. Pedir un adelanto en el primer mes era atrevido, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Realmente hubiera estado en problemas si su jefe se hubiera negado.

De alguna forma sentía que poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando.

Miró su reloj mientras caminaba hacia afuera, estaba un poco tarde, pero no demasiado. De todas formas no tenía que ir muy lejos, el bus lo podría llevar en menos de cinco minutos. Tenía suerte, de hecho, que la oferta aún no se hubiera cerrado cuando por fin se decidió. Claro que no ayudo mucho que el aviso se editara tantas veces.

_No creo que sea un asesino o algo así, jaja…_

Estaba nervioso sin razón, ¿No había ido al departamento de un extraño hace más dos semanas?

Lovino, Lovino Vargas. Veintidós- no, veintiún años.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar antes de olvidar a una conquista de una noche, pero suponía que el hecho que hubiera sido la primera justifica la insistencia de esas memorias en su mente.

Al menos eran mejores memorias, de algún modo.

Después de bajar del autobús se dejó guiar por sus apuntes en un papel, hubiera sido mejor llamar, pero creyó que hablar por el chat dentro de la página web fue suficiente.

Parecía una persona directa, él intentó ser igual de directo, y esperó que hubiera sido lo suficientemente amable a la vez. Tal vez fueron _demasiado _directos. ¿Se habían presentado si quiera? Que descuidado, tendría que fingir saber más de su posible nuevo compañero de lo que recordaba.

Casi todos los edificios eran iguales, especialmente en esa parte de la ciudad. En realidad estaba agradecido de que no se hubiera perdido.

…Porque no se había perdido, ¿o sí?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿No debía estar cerca de una especie de parque? Ni modo, tendría que seguir caminando, de todas formas no veía ninguna parada de bus cerca como para tratar de ubicarse desde un mapa. Era en esa clase de momentos en que pensaba que un mejor teléfono no estaría mal. Uno con GPS tal vez. Claro que primero tendría que gastar su dinero en cosas más urgentes como… comida.

Oh, tenía hambre, tal vez debería haber aceptado ese postre de cortesía del chef.

* * *

Era inaceptable. Una total pérdida de tiempo. Cancelar algo a última hora es de muy mala educación. "hola, perdón, no podré ir hoy, tengo una cita". Claro, y él es una mierda que no merece su tiempo, ¿No? ¿Víctor Lauf o como sea que se apellide? De cualquier forma estaba seguro que nunca se hubieran llevado bien. Lovino no solo estaba molesto, estaba harto. Nunca iba a encontrar un compañero de habitación y a este paso iba tener que mudarse a las residencias universitarias. Y compartir cuarto con alguien de allí. Incluso, tal vez, con alguien de su facultad.

—Dios mío incluso un vagabundo que me pague dos euros al mes me serviría.

Aunque, pensándolo bien…

NO Lovino. NO más extraños en tu departamento. ¿Qué va a pasar luego? ¿Ah? ¿Te vas a _enamorar _del pobre hombre sin hogar solo porque te hizo caso por una noche o algo así? Qué diría tu padre, tu madre. Tu abuelo tal vez estaría de acuerdo. Pero tu padre Lovino. ¡Le darías un ataque al corazón!

Aunque, pensándolo bien…

NO Lovino. Ya le has causado suficientes problemas a tu familia. Piensa en tus hermanos.

Bueno, este paseo relajante no había resultado ser tan relajante como pensaba. No debió haber salido en primer lugar. Hacía frío y parecía que iba a llover. Solo eso faltaba…

* * *

Antonio era algo supersticioso, no demasiado, pero sí creía en la influencia de la mala suerte. Y claramente, esta ahora estaba actuando sobre él. Perderse ya era algo malo, ¿pero qué encima de eso llueva? Por suerte, o algo así, pudo encontrar un paradero de bus después de correr por unos segundos en busca de refugio. Los asientos estaban mojados, pero el techo lo protegía y además prometía que un autobús iba a llegar en menos de siete minutos.

—Mierda, ¿es en serio…?

No pudo evitar voltear a ver al extraño a su lado cuando escuchó su lamento. El ruido de las gotas contra el pavimento no le pudo advertir de su llegada. Estaba completamente empapado. Pobre, había estado bajo la lluvia por más tiempo.

Sus manos reposaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza colgaba a la altura de su cadera, se notaba lo cansado que estaba, incluso su espalda subiendo y bajando delataba lo agitado que se encontraba.

Quiso empezar una conversación, pero se le ocurrió que el extraño no se había si quiera percatado de su existencia. Su rostro estaba dirigido hacia el suelo y oculto por la capucha que llevaba puesta. Tal vez solo debería esperar en silencio.

Apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió a la pista, no pasaba ningún auto, tampoco ninguna persona. Oh, no iba a poder llegar a esa reunión. Ojalá tuviera su número para llamarlo. O un celular con internet. Se preguntaba si él estaría molesto. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ya habían acordado en encontrarse, de alguna forma. ¿Y sí realmente era un asesino?

—¿Antonio?

* * *

Esa noche cuando conoció a Antonio, y esperaba a que terminara de bañarse, descubrió en un programa de madrugada que las alucinaciones que las caricaturas tienen cuando están en un deserto le han ocurrido a personas en la vida real. Un hombre con bata comenzó a explicar por qué las alucinaciones ocurrían y que no significaban necesariamente un síntoma de locura. La falta de algunas cosas que el cuerpo humano necesita hace que nuestra mente nos traicione, decía.

Lovino creyó entender perfectamente a qué se refería.

Era justo como una alucinación. Era simplemente eso. Probablemente eso era.

Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntar.

—Lovino, uh, hola.

Deslizó su capucha hacía atrás y correspondió el acercamiento de Antonio dando un paso hacia adelante él también. Sin pensarlo, se dieron dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Por primera vez. Alejarse otra vez cada uno a su espacio personal fue aún más incómodo. Se sentían como soldados a los que se les ha dado una orden incompleta, y aún peor, sin sentido alguno. ¿Acaso no les parecería más natural si se desnudaban en medio de la calle?

Lovino se regañó otra vez por lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Era peor que un animal. ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de ti, Lovino?

De seguro que a Antonio no le importaba aquello.

—Hola, euh, Antonio … —él respondió con una sonrisa, y pareció relajarse.

—¿Cómo… cómo estás?

—Bien, quiero decir, si se puede estar bien bajo esta lluvia, um.

—Sí, ja, tienes razón. Tienes razón.

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, lo que era ridículo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Era solo Antonio.

—…y, ¿Qué haces… por aquí?

Antonio pareció pensarlo por un rato, lo miraba fijamente, y su sonrisa se debilitaba poco a poco. Solo pudo notarlo entonces, pero estaba algo sonrojado. Se preguntó si era por alguna enfermedad, o si tal vez le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a él.

Después sonrió de golpe y suspiró.

—Pues, siendo sincero, estoy buscando un lugar para vivir. Es que, verás, hable con alguien en internet. Y, pues…

* * *

No había esperado encontrarlo. No sabía si era buena o mala suerte. Pero ver a Lovino era… grato, aunque algo extraño. No se había olvidado de su nombre después de todo. Y lo que era más importante, parecía que podrían tener una conversación sin demasiados silencios incómodos.

¿Qué diría Francis sí lo viera así? Tan… ¿preocupado?

Era difícil relajarse. Pero suponía que podría hacerlo con alguien. Y Lovino había funcionado la última vez.

—…Y así termine aquí. No estoy muy seguro de donde estoy, la verdad.

—Hablas mucho, ¿Sabes?

_"Hablas demasiado. Cállate-"_

Hizo una mueca ligera, pero rio cuando lo escuchó a Lovino botar aire entre los dientes mientras sonreía.

—Perdón —se frotó la nuca—, tengo ese hábito.

—Oye, no te disculpes, idiota. Solo digo que no era necesario que me cuentes toda la historia —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Pero sabes, yo también tengo un problema parecido.

Antonio no dijo nada, solo movió un poco la cabeza hacía el costado, mirándolo con la misma sutil sonrisa con la que le saludó más temprano.

—Quiero decir, no encuentro un buen compañero de piso. Tal vez tendré que mudarme a los cuartos de la universidad —hizo una mueca de disconformidad para enfatizar el sentimiento—. Pero qué puedo hacer, así es como son las cosas ahora.

—Ya veo —Antonio asintió.

Se sentía en confianza con él, y tenía el presentimiento que Lovino sentía lo mismo. Incluso bajo la lluvia, como si estuvieran atrapados, estaban cómodos.

Miró su reloj, el bus debería llegar en cualquier momento. Justo entonces, la lluvia se acababa y en vez de gotas solo veía pequeñas chipas de agua caer.

—Oye, Antonio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido pero en una buena forma, y solo rio un poco al ver que Lovino ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero sus orejas estaban rosadas. Solo podía imaginar cómo estaba su rostro.

Tenía que negarse. Si se mudaba con él la relación que tendrían nunca tendría un nombre, solo serían conocidos que se conocían demasiado.

Pero sería algo estúpido no aceptar, cuando sus propias mejillas estaban sonrosadas y le hizo un gesto al último bus del día para que siga su camino.

* * *

.-.

* * *

Tengo mucho planeado para esta historia :D.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo


	3. Recuerdo

—Ya repararon el ascensor.

Lovino mantuvo una mano en la puerta, mientras Antonio entró y se paró al lado de él. Lo había seguido casi sin pensarlo, pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar si fue buena idea aceptar la oferta de Lovino.

—...no funcionaba, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó incómodamente, mientras el ascensor subía— Sí lo recuerdo.

En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado al cuarto de Lovino. Lo que pasó entre el momento en que salieron del bar y en el que comenzó a besarlo no tenían ni la más mínima importancia para él.

—Mhm, era una mierda tener que subir las escaleras todo el tiempo.

Supuso que Lovino si recordaba todo eso, y además, no le avergonzaba hacerlo. Hablaba tan naturalmente que él mismo comenzó a quitarle importancia a lo que sucedió entre ellos antes.  
Lovino le dejó pasar primero. Esta vez era muy diferente. Ambos no tenían prisa por quitarse la ropa y Lovino le indicó que podía poner sus zapatos donde quisiera. Antonio, quien no era precisamente muy ordenado, siguió su consejo y los dejó tirados al lado del perchero.

—ahm… —Lovino puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean— Tal vez quieras quitarte la ropa.  
Antonio abrió la boca para responderle, pero los gestos de Lovino pidiéndole que no diga nada se lo impidieron.

—Quiero decir, es decir, e-estamos mojados por la lluvia —se tapó la mitad de la cara con una mano, y cerró los ojos, avergonzado—, a-así que, por eso- ya sabes. No es que-

—Oooh, claro. ¿Crees que pueda bañarme aquí?

—Si si eso- eso sería mejor. Sí. —Lovino asintió y pegó sus manos a los costados— iré después de ti.

Antonio le sonrió y se caminó hacia el baño, de todas formas recordaba donde estaba, y como conseguir la temperatura correcta.

Sospechaba que Lovino le diría que no deberían ser compañeros de piso después de todo, después de toda la incomodidad que les provocaba estar juntos pero no _juntos._ Estaba seguro que solo era porque no sabían manejar la situación. No era algo tan grave el vivir con quién te acostaste la misma noche en que lo conociste. Francis lo haría. Tal vez. ¿Alguna vez lo habrá hecho?

Pero mudarse con un extraño no era algo raro, después de todo así fue como conoció a uno de sus mejores amigos, Gilbert. Pero mudarse con un extraño con el cual tuviste sexo es… ¿malo? No encontraba ningún punto de comparación. Se supone que solo te mudas con extraños por necesidad, con amigos por complicidad, y con tu pareja por amor.

_"¿Acaso no crees que tengo suficiente con aguantarte en el trabajo? Por qué me mudaría contigo, si puedo ir a tu casa cuando quiera y-"_

No con todas las parejas es igual, claro. De todas formas, Lovino era la primera persona con la que se había acostado justo después de conocerla, así que tal vez eso hacia las cosas más incómodas para él.

—¡Lovino!

—¡¿Qué?!

Abrió la puerta del baño, con una mano sujetando la toalla que puso alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Tienes ropa que me puedas prestar?

No esperaba comprender a alguien que solo había conocido por un día. Pero Antonio lo confundía de sobre manera. ¿Qué esperaba d él? Si es que esperaba algo después de todo, es decir, él _sí_ quería algo de Antonio. De eso sí estaba seguro. Algo necesitaba. Aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

Estornudó contra su antebrazo.

—¡Lovino! —Volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se paró al lado de la puerta y pegó su cara a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decir. Inconscientemente, estaba esperando darle una buena _segunda_ impresión.

—¿Tienes ropa que me puedas prestar?

Sintió su rostro arder al encontrarse a solo a unos milímetros del torso desnudo de Antonio. Muy en parte por vergüenza de que haya sido un accidente tan ridículo. Retrocedió rápidamente y lo apartó para agrandar el espacio entre ellos. Muy bien, Lovino, ¿Ahora lo estas acosando mientras se ducha? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que piense?

Escuchó la risa de Antonio y levantó la mirada. Se estaba riendo, y parecía esperar que Lovino también lo hiciera.

—Dios mío, casi suelto la toalla y me caigo de espalda —explicó Antonio— se me paró el corazón por un momento —hizo una pausa—, Como cuando te conocí.

Lovino se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar reírse entre los dientes cuando Antonio acompañó su piropo ridículo con un par de guiños exagerados.

—Estúpido —se frotó la nariz, tal vez había cogido un resfrío—. No sé si tenga ropa que te quede.

—¿No? Pero tal vez algo que uses poco como una ropa de dormir que…

—Hm, sí sí supongo que sí. Iré a buscar —Recibió su ropa mojada—. No salgas, vas a mojar el piso.

—Vale, te esperaré justo aquí.

Lovino caminó al cuarto de al lado, y abrió su closet con algo ya en mente. Había traído un camisón que le regaló su madre. Sólo para que no haya forma que sus hermanos menores lo encuentren. Había sido un regalo, así que no lo podía botar. Si a él le quedaba GIGANTE, entonces a Antonio debería de quedarle grande. Y horrible. Su madre realmente no tenía sentido de la moda.

—Tengo esto.

—¿Un vestido?

—¿Qué-? No, ¡No! No es un vestido es un-

—No puede ser, ¡Yo tenía uno igual!

—¿Qué?

¿Él también había sido víctima del amor de madre y culpabilidad de hijo?

¿Existían más de esos en el mundo?

—Lo usaba muchísimo cuando era niño, me pregunto dónde estará…

Bueno, eso era menos penoso. Regalarle eso a un niño podría suceder. Pero si mal no recordaba ese fue un regalo que recibió a los veinte años.

—Bien, eh, es imposible que no te quede.

—¡Me lo pondré en seguida! -exclamó antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Tal vez era porque no lo conocía muy bien, pero esperaba que Antonio no estuviera tan emocionado por ponerse _eso_ como había sonado. Quizás solo estaba siendo amable.  
Cuando Antonio salió de nuevo, Lovino comprobó que sí le quedaba. Y extrañamente, no sé veía _demasiado_ horrible. Es decir, claro, el camisón era espantoso. Crema y sin clase. Pero ver Antonio en él le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos entre lo repulsivo y lo agradable.

Preferiría que este desnudo.

Solo para que no use esa cosa claro. Por nada más.

—Me queda como un vestido holgado —comentó mientras daba una vuelta, haciendo que la parte baja del camisón simulará una falda.

—Pareces una anciana —bromeó Lovino, aunque después de terminar la frase comenzó a pensárselo en serio.

—¿Tú crees? —se miró así mismo mientras Lovino asentía y sonreía.

—Sí, incluso- ¡AH- —estornudo contra su antebrazo de nuevo—… que horror.

—Salud —dijo Antonio caminando fuera del baño—, espero que no hayas cogido un resfrío. ¿Quieres que te haga té?

Lovino lo miró por unos segundos, como si intentara averiguar si era preocupación lo que Antonio le mostraba o simple cortesía, una mezcla de los dos, ¿tal vez solo culpabilidad por haberse bañado primero? No, Antonio no parecía tan ridículo como él.

—Eh, no, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? Sabes, un té con limón podría…

—No sabía que te habías convertido en mi madre —Lovino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hm?

—Nada, solo… tomaré una pastilla —cerró la puerta del baño detrás de sí, algo aturdido.

Seguramente era el resfriado. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho que había visto a Antonio semi desnudo salir de ese mismo baño… y después con ese espantoso camisón. Bueno, ahora sí se sentía normal.

Aunque Lovino le había dicho que no, sabía que un té era indispensable para curar un resfriado. Las pastillas no tendrían efecto alguno si no se acompañaban con algo caliente. ¡Hasta él sabía eso!

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y miró hacia arriba, Lovino había salido con… dos toallas alrededor de él. Juntas casi parecía que estaba usando el mismo camisón que Antonio. Pero sin mangas.

Se fue rápidamente a su habitación, sin notar si quiera lo que hacía Antonio.

—Debe tener frío —murmuró mientras seguía buscando las tazas—, espero que no le haya dado fiebre… parecía rojo. Oh, aquí están.

—Hiciste té al final.

Lovino estaba usando ropa para dormir, lo que esperaba, y lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

—Sí, vamos, te hará bien.

Ambos estaban en pijamas en realidad. Sabía que era muy probable que duerma allí además de discutir el asunto del departamento. Pero al parecer eso ya estaba confirmado ahora.

—Bueno… —Cogió una taza y se la llevó a la boca, alejándola sin siquiera tomar un sorbo—, ah, muy caliente.

_"¡Me quemé!" exclamó sacando la lengua._  
_"Te dije que esperarás o le pusieras leche…" suspiró y dejó su taza en la mesa entre los dos, "Déjame ver, no creo que te hayas hecho algo"_  
_Antonio se inclinó hacia adelante y sacó más la lengua, su novio al verla sonrió y asintió. "No tienes nada, lengua de gato"_  
_"A mí sí me quemó" dejó su taza en la mesa y se recostó de nuevo en la silla._  
_"Ya se te pasará, ¿Quieres que te de algo frío?" lo miró por unos segundos y luego se paró, "Creo que traeré helado para los dos"_  
_"¡Glaciash!" Dijo con la lengua afuera, riéndose al ver su cara, y lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de su cocina. Hoy se lo diría, hoy sería el día…_

—¿Te quemaste?

—No, no creo —Lovino tocó sus labios—. Solo estaba muy caliente.

—Oh.

Era la segunda vez que pensaba en él en el día. No estaba mejorando.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos que Antonio no notó hasta que Lovino aclaró su garganta.

—Bien, eh —dejó su taza vacía debajo del lavabo, gesto que imitó Antonio— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Lovino hizo un gesto algo extraño con el brazo, muestra de su propia incomodidad, pero Antonio logró entender que estaba señalando a la sala de estar.

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada y lo siguió, sentándose frente a él.

—Así que, he estado buscando un compañero de piso.

Antonio asintió de nuevo. Estuvo algo ausente mientras Lovino le explicó las reglas del edificio, el precio de la renta y los horarios de la basura.

Le hablaba como si ya hubieran cerrado el trato y estuviera a punto de entregarle las llaves. Solo entonces terminó de darse cuenta de lo rápido en que ambos se habían puesto cómodo con el otro.

—…creo que eso sería todo —Lovino asintió para sí mismo—…¿alguna… duda?

Dudas Antonio tenía hasta de sobra. Pero supuso que se refería a dudas acerca del departamento solamente.

—No, no tengo ninguna- pero, ¿Está bien si traigo mis cosas mañana en la mañana?

—Sí, no hay problema, este semestre tengo clases en la tarde.

—Oh, estoy trabajando en las tardes-

_Nos podremos ver en las mañanas._

—Hm, bueno, eso es… conveniente.

Antonio miró el reloj de la pared, aún era temprano, pero estaba cansado y supuso que tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

—Yo… creo que, iré a acostarme.

—Mhm —Lovino asintió, pero parecía algo sorprendido cuando vio a Antonio pararse y dirigirse a su cuarto—… que descanses.

Antes de cerrar la puerta forzó una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

Como todos los jueves, los editores, fotógrafos, modelos, y demás involucrados de la producción de _Ocean Magazine_ estaban desesperados por terminar su trabajo, y hacerlo bien.

Aunque era una revista dominical, la fecha límite era el viernes al medio día y era una regla general que el viernes estuviera dedicado solo a correcciones. Después de todo, _Ocean _acababa de llegar a Francia y aunque era un imperio en el Reino Unido y gran parte de Europa del norte, apenas había hecho su debut en Paris hace unos meses.

—Revisa la luz de la izquierda, creo que está un poco baja.

—Uh, creo que está igual a la de la izquierda, Antonio.

—La de la derecha tiene 60% y la de la izquierda no llega a 45%, tienen que estar iguales para esta toma.

Su asistente rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Ya le habían dicho antes que Antonio era muy perfeccionista en su trabajo. Pero eso había hecho mucho por él. Después de todo, era uno de las más jóvenes trabajando en _Ocean _como fotógrafo. Su jefe siempre decía que tenía un gran futuro y él estaba seguro que así era.

Sin embargo, había escuchado a muchos decir que solo le iba bien porque trabajaba directamente con un modelo, y no tenía que cambiar y variar como los demás.

—Arthur, ¿estás listo?

Aunque llevaban saliendo casi un año, Arthur nunca había dejado a Antonio que lo llamase otra cosa que no sea su nombre en público. Antonio ya había dejado de insistir y a estas alturas no le molestaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de añadir alguna palabra más cariñosa a sus frases cada vez que hablaba con él.

Según Arthur, para un modelo en ascenso como él, estar en una relación homosexual traería chismes innecesarios. Que en todo caso tal vez serían útiles como último recurso más tarde.

—Debimos haber hecho esta toma ayer —respondió Arthur, en vez de contestar su pregunta.

—No tuvimos tiempo.

Aquel mes, su aniversario había caído en la desgracia de ser un miércoles, y, a insistencia de Antonio, lo celebraron como era debido apenas salieron de su turno matutino.

—Oh, verdad, me olvidé que perdimos medio día en tonterías y ahora nos toca hacer nuestro trabajo y el de todos más difícil por el capricho de alguien.

Antonio no dijo nada, sabía que no era el momento. La gente hablaría, y luego Arthur se molestaría con él por eso. Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo?

Arthur se terminó de acomodar el cabello y asintió, Antonio se puso en posición detrás de la cámara, con las palabras de Arthur zumbándole en los oídos.

* * *

—Buenos días

—Buenos días…

Antonio sacó una taza y bostezó, no era usual que este despierto a esa hora, pero le era difícil quedarse dormido después de un sueño incómodo. Lovino se veía mucho más despierto que él, con una taza a medio tomar enfrente suyo y medio brioche con nutella en la mano.

—Hay café en la cafetera, no debe estar frio aún.

Antonio le respondió con una sonrisa y se sirvió una taza, Lovino estaba vestido y listo para salir, o al menos eso parecía.

—Gracias —suspiró y se sentó frente a Lovino—, ¿Dormiste bien?

Lovino asintió, lo había estado observando desde que lo vio salir de su cuarto, sin pensar mucho sobre el porqué.

—¿…y tú?

—Mhm—Antonio asintió, desviando su mirada—, Este camisón es muy cómodo, ¿Sabes?

Lovino se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero parecía estar evaluando su respuesta mientras examinaba a Antonio, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos algo rojizos. Pero más importante; vestido con una tela sin gracia que no marcaba nada en su cuerpo además de sus hombros.

—Supongo —tomó un par de sorbos de su taza—, puedes quedartela si quieres —agregó por cortesía.

Antonio se rio y Lovino sintió los vellos en sus brazos hacerle cosquillas.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

—¿Vas a traer tus cosas hoy? —preguntó rápidamente, intentando mantener control sobre su rostro para no sonreír.

Antonio no parecía darse cuenta y solo asintió.

—Sí, no es mucho así que podría poner todo en su lugar hoy mismo.

—Okay —contestó Lovino, atreviéndose a mirarlo de nuevo, algo aliviado al darse cuenta que Antonio también lo había estaba observando.

Lovino parecía sorprendido cuando encontró a Antonio haciendo el almuerzo, en realidad prefería cocinar el mismo, pero no se iba a quejar.

—Pensé que ibas a desempacar —comentó, incómodamente indeciso sobre si comenzar a poner la mesa para dos, o quedarse en el umbral de la puerta.

—No era mucho —contestó, volteando solo para dirigirle la mirada.

Lovino asintió y Antonio volvió a concentrarse en picar tomate.

—Yo uh, iré a la universidad más temprano hoy.

Antonio se dio media vuelta, mirándolo casi decepcionado.

—¿Te vas?

Lovino apretó los labios, no recordaba pensar que Antonio fuera adorable en algún sentido. Además, le estaba comenzando a dar hambre.

—Bueno, no ahora mismo, pero…

—¿Te quedarás para almorzar?

—…Supongo.

Antonio le sonrió y se volteó de nuevo. Lovino se imaginó por un momento como se sentiría su pecho contra la espalda de su compañero de piso mientras lo observaba en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza entró a la cocina sin acercarse demasiado a Antonio.

—Pondré la mesa

—Mmhmm —respondió Antonio mientras tomaba la bandeja para picar verduras.

Una hora más tarde, después de almorzar y tener una muy agradable conversación ligera sobre el vecindario y el clima, ambos continuaban su plática en el ascensor que se sentía un poco demasiado íntimo para el gusto de Lovino.

* * *

—¿Crees que es raro, Francis?

—No, a menos de que lo _hagan _raro.

—¿uh?

—Ya sabes, si le dan mucha importancia, si duermen juntos todas las noches, se vuelven adictos al sexo y abandonan sus vidas para-

—Vale, gracias por el consejo.

Escuchó a Francis reírse del otro lado de la línea.

—Vamos, no es la gran cosa, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, supongo. Tienes razón, estoy pensando demasiado en eso, probablemente a él tampoco le importe.

—¿Probablemente?

—Es decir- no, Francis. No estoy listo aún —soltó un suspiro y se frotó la nuca—, necesito tiempo.

—Hm, al menos estas más tranquilo ahora, ¿No? no tiene nada de malo disfrutar de tu soltería querido.

—Sí, sí —murmuró— gracias por hablar conmigo, sé que es tarde pero conociéndote eso no te incomoda.

—Oh, para nada, puedes llamarme cuando quiera- Tengo que cortar, te llamaré mañana.

—Hasta luego Francis.

Guardó su celular y sacó sus llaves, había llegado al edificio hace algunos minutos pero decidió terminar su llamada afuera, era probable que Lovino se haya ido a dormir y no quería hacer demasiado ruido.

El departamento estaba completamente oscuro, como pensó, pero del cuarto de Lovino salía una luz tenue, como la de una lámpara de noche. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta y lo escuchó leer en voz baja.

—Buenas noches —dijo mientras prendía algunas luces.

—…Buenas noches —contestó Lovino desde su cuarto.

Antonio soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, tal vez Francis tenía razón, estaba pensando demasiado. No tenía que haber nada raro entre ellos.

* * *

—…Así que éramos Francis y yo, tratando de despertar a Gilbert cacheteándolo con algas en medio de la noche, mientras Elizabeth intentaba golpear al océano y gritaba "¡Venganza! ¡VENGANZAAAA!"

Lovino se cubrió la boca mientras reía, almorzar con Antonio se había hecho una pequeña costumbre entre ellos en las dos semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos, y al parecer su compañero de piso había tenido una vida muy interesante en la universidad.

—No recuerdo que pasó después, pero todos amanecimos tirados en la arena con algas por todos lados —se rio un poco él mismo—, y con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Lovino tomó otro bocado y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ninguna historia que se pareciese así que todo lo que hacía era escuchar a Antonio y reírse, mientras el olvidaba que el propósito del almuerzo era comer.

—Dios mío, la única vez que fui a la playa era ilegal que hiciera casi todo lo que hicieron allí.

Antonio se rio pero consiguió masticar al mismo tiempo, y luego lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿No te gusta la playa?

—Eh, no es eso, solo deje de ir —se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Hoy también vas a trabajar?

—No, ¿Por-

Lo interrumpió el sonido del timbre y Lovino frunció el cejo.

—¿…invitaste a alguien?

—No… —Antonio se levantó y contestó el intercomunicador— ¿Hola?... sí, vive aquí, ¿e-eh? No no ah, uh, ¿Quién es?

Lovino se levantó y se acercó para intentar escuchar la conversación.

—_¡No puedo creer que Lovi tenga novio! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?! Hubiera traído algo para ti también, he estado esperando que-_

Le apartó a Antonio, sonrojado hasta las orejas y casi gruñendo.

—Feliciano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—_¿No recuerdas que iba a venir…? ¡OH LOVI! ¡¿Era una sorpresa?! ¿Se lo vas a presentar a nonno? _

—Tú- Solo- y, ah, sube—lo dejó entrar y cortó la comunicación.

—¿...Te dicen Lovi?

—Tú cállate.

* * *

.-.

* * *

Okay, perdoneme, la universidad y bla bla excusas, es corto pero peoresnadaokno

Necesito unx motivadorx constante donde lo consigo, en serio, en serio.

De todas formas, gracias por leer, _necesito amor asi que dejen reviews plz aunque sea un "oie khe tarde te oido carnal"_


End file.
